


Mikami birthday fic

by growligan



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Jail, Justice, weird food combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: I wrote a fic for Mikami's birthday.Mikami is in jail and there he meets a strange young man then things take a turn for the worst.





	Mikami birthday fic

Teru Mikami was excited today was his birthday except he was spending it in jail but he was still excited because it was his birthday. Teru had killed a lot of people and even though he did it for a good reason he had gotten locked up but he knew he would be out soon he was a prosecutor and had friends in high places.

Teru stood in the line in the prison cafeteria to get his lunch. He was hungry and sad that he wouldn’t be getting any birthday cake today. The only time you got something special was if you were going to be put to death that day and Teru wasn’t desperate enough for cake to want to die.

Teru got some macaroni and a hot dog and put on some ketchup and went to sit at a table in the corner but when he got there there was laready someone sitting there.

”Excuse me that is my table” explained Teru.

The person who was sitting there looked up it was a man he had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a stripy prison suit just like Teru.

”It is my table now” hw threatened.

”I have been sitting here every day since I came here!” declared Teru.

”Well I transfered in today from another jail and it’s mine now” argued the newcomer.

Teru gulped angrily!! All the other tables were full and he didn’t want to sit with the other prisoners. They were criminals and he wasn’t. He didn’t like them. He hated them. He hated them fOREVER!!!!!!

”Maybe we can share table” said Teru reluctantly he wasn’t particularly fond of the stranger but he also didn’t want to give his table up he knew that showing dominance was important in a place like this.

The black-haired man shrugged and Teru sat down on the other side of the table so they wrre facing each other he started chewing on his hot dog.

”I see that you have ketchup” said the criminal and pointed at Teru’s plate.

”Yes it is good” said Teru as if the other man was dumb. Then he noticed that the other man had jam instead of ketchup.

”I’m Beyond Birthday but you can call me Luke” said Beyond Birthday/Luke.

”What is your last name?” asked Teru he was mentally taking notes in case he ever got his death note back.

”Birthday” said Beyond Birthday/Luke.

”What is your real last name?” tried Teru.

”I am not telling you that” spat Beyond Birthday/Luke.

Teru huffed aggressively and put some macaronis on his fork and put the fork in his mouth and they ate in silence while Teru was angry at the rude criminal for not telling him his real name.  
”I bet your name is ugly” taunted Teru.

”You take that back!!!!!!!!!” roared Beyond Birthday/Luke as he stood up and slammed his fist against the table. Teru glared up at him he wasn’t scared. He was angry. He hated criminals and people who were loud and also people who ate weird food combinations and this man filled all of those criteria!!!

Hate filled Mikami’s heart as he stood up as well and jammed his fork into the evil man’s jugular.

JUSTICE!!!!!! thought Teru as the man bled to death on the floor then the guards came and dragged Teru away he was gonna be put in solitary but Teru knew he had done the right thing.

THE END


End file.
